


Canon Klance?

by Equestrian_Cosplay



Series: Voltron Fics That Help Me Cope With...Existence [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron) Deserves Better, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack, Did I Mention This is PURE CRACK?, Gay Keith (Voltron), God Lotor, Good Lotor (Voltron), I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Krolia (Voltron) is a Good Parent, Lance (Voltron) Deserves Better, Lotor (Voltron) Deserves Better, Lotura - Freeform, Mentioned Allura (Voltron), Mentioned Curtis (Voltron), Mentioned Lance (Voltron), Mentioned Lotor (Voltron), Mentioned Shiro (Voltron), Minor Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Minor Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Multi, Post-Canon, Pure Crack, Supportive Krolia (Voltron), Why Did I Write This?, Why Season 8?, goddess allura, what should've happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Equestrian_Cosplay/pseuds/Equestrian_Cosplay
Summary: This is post season 8. Krolia and Keith have a short talk about relationships.This is a crack fic that I was inspired to write by watching a Naruto cosplay skit by OXR Studios, so go check them out. This was written a while ago to cope with the ending of VLD and to cope with the fact that they killed two beautiful space royals, gave Lance zero character development, made Shiro gay just to say they had representation, gave Curtis not enough screen time to be accepted as Space Dad's husband, and they didn'tlet Coran say goodbye to Allura!!! OW MY HEART!!!
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Voltron Fics That Help Me Cope With...Existence [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723990
Kudos: 7





	Canon Klance?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my little colts, fillies, and foals!!!! Here's a Klance crack fic because no matter how hard I try I will never escape from this fandom!!! Please know that this is a one-shot, and a one-shot only!! This is just to set up for the bigger picture. Please enjoy!!!
> 
> ~Filly

Keith was on his way back from visiting Shiro and Curtis when his mom stopped him on the sidewalk.

"Mom?" he said in surprise, "I thought you had a meeting with the Galra Council?"

"I do," Krolia replied as she hugged him, "but I want to give you my blessing."

The young man was confused, "For what?"

She pulled back from the embrace, "For you and Lance of course!"

"But Mom, didn't you hear? We're not canon."

Krolia stared at her son, "What? Then who did he end up with?"

The raven-haired man rolled his eyes, "Allura." he answered.

"Wait, didn't she and Lotor get back together when they became celestial beings?"

"Yep," Keith replied, "and Lance and I have been dating for seven months."

Krolia raised an eyebrow in confusion, "But you just said-

"Yeah, we're still not canon, but this is a fanfiction!" Keith then looked through the fourth wall and said, "Thanks for actually finishing our love stories Filly!"

**_"No problem Keith! Now, as an all powerful author, I have a Klangst Fic to write!"_ **

"Alright-" the half-galra chuckled, then he paused, "Wait, what do you mean "klangst!?" What the quiznak is that!?"

_**"You'll find out soon enough, my dear paladin! Ah quick question, how do you feel about musicals?"** _

"I-"

_**"Well, I guess it doesn't really matter because I know Lance will most certainly drag you into it!"** _

"But I don't want to sing!" Keith shouted at the vaguely humanoid being, typing away on her computer.

_**"Not now Mr. Kogane, I have an important meeting with Marinette from the Miraculous Ladybug Division about the song choice for the next addition to the Miraculous Music One-Shot series. Come talk with me after my meeting, and bring Lance with you. Oh, Krolia,"** _

The galran mother looked in the direction her son was looking at "Yes?" she asked hesitantly.

_**"I'm about to send you to a different galaxy for the next fic, so have a nice trip!"** _

When the Blade Commander opened her eyes, she was in her room at the Larkrides conference hall. She knows that she's been here for phoebs, trying to procure a peace treaty with the Larkrian ruler, but she has a feeling that she was on Earth with her son just a few moments ago. It must have been a dream, all she had to do now was wait for Kolivan to arrive.

The galra's communicator just buzzed, indicating a message from her fellow Blade Officer. It was from Kolivan, it said that a druid rebellion popped up in another system, and he was accompanying Keith to the planet, Nempsorina in order to help with the attack. She sighed, another day, another fight her kit runs into.

Little did Krolia know, that this battle wouldn't end up like all the others. The pieces were already in place, all she had to do was wait for another message from Kolivan.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya'll enjoyed this very long, intelligent, and well put together piece of literature. Writing this fanfiction brought me smiles, and hopefully it did the same for you. But if you're a fan of Hamilton, decent writing, Voltron, and angst with a happy ending, then keep your eyes peeled for my next Klance fanfic in this series. I love you my little colts, fillies, and foals!!!!
> 
> ~Filly


End file.
